The present invention relates generally to animal waterers of the type commonly referred to as nipple waterers and more particularly to a method and apparatus for heating nipple waterers.
Nipple waterers supply clean water everytime the animal drinks and are, therefore, preferred over waterers of the bowl or trough-type. The most critical problem with the use of nipple valve waterers, however, is their tendency to freeze up when exposed to severe weather. Ice forms in the vicinity of the seating member of the nipple valve and prevents the animal from opening the valve.
Those concerned with this problem have used various methods and structures to prevent freeze up. One such method commonly used is to wrap the water supply piping with a heat tape. Use of a heat tape has proved unsatisfactory since the tape cannot be overlapped and, therefore, cannot supply adequate heat in the vicinity of the seating member of the nipple valve to prevent freezing under severe conditions. Further, under moderate weather conditions, heat tapes sometimes supply excessive heat to the piping and heat the water to high temperatures, resulting in the animals' refusal to drink. Other heating methods employed are cumbersome and inefficient to operate.